plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 1 (pre-7.1)
:For the current version of this level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 1. :For the current Chinese version of this level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 1 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Ancient Egypt - Day 1 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). (first time only) Choice (if enough plants are obtained) Pre-placed plants: Three |Zombie = |FR = Map of Space-time-ness }} Difficulty *Similarly to the previous two days, this level took form of a fast-paced challenge, where the player had to react fast and accordingly in order to win. *Since this was the first level of the game (with the exception of the Player's House levels), this level was generally easy. Despite the quick start of the zombie onslaught, the player already starts with three pre-planted Wall-nuts which should help stall the first waves and quickly build up their sun income. *A good trick is to plant Potato Mines on tiles behind zombies that are busy eating the Wall-nuts. Because of the inability for a Zombie to eat a ground Plant while eating another one, the Potato Mine will have time to arm itself and eventually destroy the Zombie that is still busy eating the Wall-nut. *The player is given four Plant Food in this level, including one that is granted for free as a reward for completing the tutorial. It is advised to spend the first Plant Food on a sun-producing plant in order to accelerate the sun income and be already prepared for the first wave. The remaining Plant Food collected along the way can be used either defensively by letting the Wall-nuts withstand more damage from zombies, or offensively, by temporarily cleaning a lane from zombies with Peashooter's Plant Food effect. *Ra Zombies can steal sun. However, they are weak and can only hold a small amount of sun. Once they are defeated, they drop all the sun they took. Waves 3 3 |note1 = 1x Plant Food available Begins 2 seconds after starting the level |zombie2 = 2 4 3 |zombie3 = |note3 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie4 = |note4 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie5 = |note5 = Final wave }} Strategies *Two columns of Sunflowers combined with three columns of Peashooters are recommended, along with using Potato Mines to defeat the first two or three zombies. **It is possible to complete the stage with one column of Sunflowers and three columns of Peashooters. *Another strategy involves two columns of Sunflowers, two columns of Peashooters, and one column of Wall-nuts. Strategy 1 | *'Note:' This strategy contains plants that were only available for a limited time, and cannot be obtained anymore. *'Note 2:' This strategy will only work after replaying, as you will not have access to the shop when you first play the level. Firstly, place down a column of Sunflowers. When the first zombie comes, you should have around the cost of a Dandelion (275 sun). Aim for one or two columns of Dandelions.}} Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' Plan: Tips *To begin the stage, it is advised to kill the first two zombies or so with Potato Mines before planting the first Peashooter. *The Ra Zombie is no more threatening than a Mummy Zombie. Do not overreact when you first see one. **You can stall a Ra Zombie by allowing him to attract your sun and picking it up at the last second. *Wall-nuts can be used if a Conehead Mummy manages to get too far into your defense. Strategy 3 :Created by *This strategy is for those who are beating the level for the first time. *Stall the first couple of zombies with Potato Mine, and follow the plant below. Strategy 4 :Created by This strategy is for those who want to beat Ancient Egypt - Day 1 very quickly. *'Required plants:' *This strategy is simple. Start off with Sunflowers to produce sun, and then use Cold Snapdragon to destroy every zombie. Two columns of Cold Snapdragons are all that is needed to defeat every zombie. **Start by planting Sunflowers in the back two columns. Once zombies come out, plant Cold Snapdragons on the seventh column in the lanes adjacent to the middle lane. **Continue filling the seventh column with Cold Snapdragons and building Sunflowers in the back. **Finish by filling the sixth column with Cold Snapdragons. Strategy 5 (Pinata Farming) :Created by This strategy is useful for farming Ancient Egypt pinatas, and can be done in about a minute per round. *'Required plants:' *Plant your Gold Bloom for the sun. *In the eighth column, place a Cold Snapdragon on the first, second, fourth, and fifth rows. *Fast forward. *...Basically you have already won if you set things up correctly; the pairs of Cold Snapdragon will easily take care of the Conehead Zombies, the toughest zombies there. *You can, of course, add onto the strategy with the addition of more plants, but this is the easiest one to set up. * Imitater Gold Bloom is also useful to get more sun. Strategy 6 (Free Roaming) :Created by This strategy is useful and helpful for those completed Ancient Egypt. *'Required plants:' *Plant Sun-shroom in two column and three Winter Melons. *There, use a Plant Food to boost Winter Melon. *Also, in the fifth and sixth column, place five Primal Wall-nut and ten Spikerock to defend three and fourth rows. *Finally, plant several Lava Guavas to burn the zombies * Strategy 7 (Simple Free Strategy) Created by c3yellowcat If you beat some levels in some of the worlds, you will have this simple and free strategy that will get rid of the zombies somewhat quickly. *Required plants: Sunflower, Kernel-pult, Iceberg Lettuce, Primal Peashooter, Iceberg Lettuce, Cherry Bomb (Optional) *Start by planting a column of Sunflowers. If the first zombies gets close, freeze him with Iceberg Lettuce. *Then set up a column of Kernel-pults, depending on where the zombies come, start there. *Then make a column of Primal Peashooters. *If wanted, you can use a Cherry Bomb to speed the level up. *Note: Try to use Turbo to speed up the level. Strategy 8 Strategy by UnknownMeme2. If you're lucky enough to have a , use it once it starts. The spawned 's will easily destroy all zombies and no other plants will need to be planted! Gallery Trivia *This was the first level in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to have a new zombie which did not appear in the original game. *If the player tured the game off, returned, and received a message advertising the Zombot Sphinx-inator before beating the level, the Map of Space-time-ness would appear despite not being obtained yet. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 Zombie Mummies and Pharaohs Ancient Egypt Day 1 (Ep.2)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Ancient Egypt Day 1 Ancient Egypt Day 1 - Walkthrough PvZ 2 Ancient Egypt - Day 1 Walkthrough created by JInhaoooooooooo PvZ2 Tutorial & Ancient Egypt Day 1-1|By Thecoollittlepeashooter PvZ 2 It's about time - Ancient Egypt 1-2 How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 1 (pre - 7.1)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag